Kingdom Hearts Meets D&D
by Sephiroth's Kitsune
Summary: What happenes when the KH cast gets trapped in a game of Dungeons and Dragons because they're so bored? And why is Leon in a dress?
1. The motley crew

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or any their characters.  The DM is however mine and you must ask permission before using her.  And just a forewarning, this chapter is kind of boring, not really but it's a lot of info that's kind of needed for the story that you'll need to know.  SO don't read this and then say "This is stupid and boring" It'll get soooo much better in the next chapters as the heroes try to get the hang of this ^_^

It was raining pretty hard that day on Destiny Islands; and of all the days it had to be the day Leon and the others were visiting.  The island natives and guests huddled in the Secret Place utterly bored.

"Hey Sora, is there anything to do at your place?  It's the closest place to here and most likely the only place we can make it to without drowning," said Kairi.

"Nope, my house is a total bore.  Now Riku's is another story," replied Sora.

"Out of the question," admonished Riku.  "My basement was already flooding when I came over here."

"But isn't your manga collection in your basement?" gaped Sora.

"Yeah."

"Noooo!"

"Oh come off it Sora, they're all in sealed cases," Riku reminded him.

"Oh yeah."

They sat around for a few more minutes.  Then water began seeping into the Secret Place.  The group climbed on the rocks and a large trunk floated in.  When the water washed back out Cloud jumped down to open it.  A bright flash blinded them all and when they opened there eyes they were all… different.

"A dress!  I'm wearing a dress!" yelled Leon, and pulled at the think woolen garments.

"I think that's a robe actually," pointed Aeris, tugging on her similar outfit.

"Whoa!  Check me out!" said Riku and jumped from his high spot and brandishing a long sharp sword.  To go with the blade he wore large shoulder plates with a blue cape trailing from it along with silver bracers and greaves each studded with blue gems.

Tidus instantly dove at his own feet, succeeding in only falling on his face and scraping his chin.  He wore silver boots and green tights and a green shirt.  Upon trying to right himself he wrapped a bow string around his neck and would have choked if Kairi hadn't been there with a small knife to cut the troublesome string.  She wore a black one piece suit under a dark purple robe.  Her auburn hair had been clipped back on the left side by a skull pin.

Selphie was constantly turning trying to see what exactly was coming out of her back, as was Wakka, trying to see his own back half.  When they finally spotted each other they immediately grabbed hold of the little fairy wings on each other's backs, elicting yelps from the other.  After they were done checking themselves over they looked at everyone else.

"Why is everybody so big?" Selphie asked.

"Do you think these actually work?"  Wakka looked down at Riku who was swinging his sword around masterfully.

"Let's try, on the count of three.  One, two, three!"

The two three inch tall kids jumped from the rock they were on and clumsily flew onto Aeris's shoulder, landing hard on the white fabric.

Cloud looked pretty much the same, but with added armor and hit hair had been flattened and pulled into a loose pony-tail behind his head.  Sephiroth stood next to him, hair tied high on his head and flowing down his back to be bound again at the end to keep it in place.  He wore plate armor on his chest and metal shin guards on his legs each with a small M in the center.  A long red cape pooled around his feet in back.

Yuffie was adoring her new look.  Black cloth clung to ever part of her body except her head where a simple black cloth was tied around her forehead.

"I'm a thief!  Alright!"

"A thief?" asked Aeris.

"Well what else do I look like?" Yuffie said.

The others just stared at her.

"Hey, where's Sora?" asked Riku, finally sheathing his sword.

A pile of grayish cloth grunted and wiggled slightly.  Riku walked over and poked it with the toe of his armored boot.  The lump squirmed and yelped.

"Is it alive?" asked Tidus warily, inching closer.

Riku pulled back a layer of cloth and Sora's head popped out.

"Thank you!  I can breath!"  Sora gasped.

Riku helped his friend stand and several tomes fell from his person onto the floor.

"I.Hate.Books!"  Sora yelled and shook a few more out, shaving a good six inches from his waist line.

Kairi suddenly screamed and jumped into Leon's arms, who was still trying to figure out his "dress".

"Kairi what is it?"

"It's a rat!"

Cloud bent down and lifted the small rodent by its tail.

"Don't do that your hurting him!" exclaimed Riku and carefully snatched the rat away and smoothed down the ruffled blonde hairs on its head.

"Since when have you cared for rats Riku?" asked Sora.

"It's not a rat.  It's Cid," Riku held the rat two inches from Sora's nose.

Sora raised a hand and poked it.

"He said stop," said Leon and promptly dropped the black mage in his arms on her evil butt.

"Welcome."

Yuffie jumped and clung to Cloud's back, "Who said that?"

"I am the Dungeon Master," the slightly feminine voice said.  "I welcome you to the realm of Dungeons and Dragons."

Twelve tables appeared around the room in different places and in various sizes.  Two hovering ones were now occupied by Selphie and Wakka, the fairies.  The two by the entrance were taken by Riku and Sora.  In one nearby on a rock sat Kairi and next to her Aeris and then Yuffie.  On the rocks to the other side Cloud and Sephiroth sat attentively while Cid scrambled onto a cringing Kairi's shoulder.

"So this is the party the chest has chosen, very well," the shrouded Dungeon Master said.  "Sora, the human Black Mage."  Three sheets of paper appeared before Sora.  "Riku, the half-elven warrior."  He got the same three pages.  "Kairi, the human Black mage."

"Alright!  I'm with you Sora!" the girl giggled.

The Dungeon Master visibly sighed and continued.

"Tidus, the Halfling Archer.  Wakka and Selphie, the Fairy Sprites.  Leon, the Elven Mage.  Cloud, the Human Fighter.  Sephiroth, the Elven Paladin.  Aeris, the Human White Cleric.  Yuffie, the Human Thief.  And lastly Cid, the Rat and Kairi's familiar."

"So what's all the paper for?" asked Leon.

Two twenty sided dice, one twelve sided die, two ten sided dice, one eight sided die, four six sided dice, one four sided die, and a pencil appeared on each of their tables.

"One at a time you will each roll your stats, you strength, dexterity, constitution, intelligence, wisdom, and charisma.  We will start with Riku," the Dungeon Master said.

"Uh," Riku looked at the dice.

"Roll three of the D. sixes."

"D. sixes?"

"I think she means six sided," Sora whispered.

"Oh."  Riku lifted three of the cubed dice and rolled them on his table.

"Um… eighteen.  Is that good?" Riku gulped.

"The higher the number the better.  Now take the pencil and write in eighteen in one slot of your choice on your character sheet."

Riku stared at the table top.  The Dungeon Master put her head in her hands and let out a long breath.  Wit ha wave of her hand all the character sheets form each table floated to her desk on the back wall.

"Since you all are very, painfully, inept to this game I will give u each the numbers thirteen through eighteen, Riku you will get two eighteens because you rolled one, and I'll allow each of you to roll once and replace a number if you wish.  Now Riku, what number do you want for your strength?"

"Eighteen."

"Dex?"

"Seventeen."

"Con?"

"Sixteen."

"Int.?"

"Fifteen."

"Whoa, Riku's stupid!" commented Yuffie.

"Wisdom?"

"Fourteen."

"Charisma?"

"Eighteen all the way," Riku smiled.

Sora shook his head.

{To save time and my poor fingers I'm going to just put in the stats in order with out the whole blah. I strongly suggest skipping it its only here for authenticities sake.}

:The Stats Order- Strength-Dexterity-Constitution-Intelligence-Wisdom-Charisma:

Sora: 15-16-17-18-17-14

Riku: 18-17-16-15-14-18

Kairi: 14-16-18-17-15-16

Tidus: 17-18-16-15-14-13

Wakka: 18-17-16-15-14-13

Selphie: 13-14-15-16-17-18

Leon: 16-17-18-17-15-14

Cloud: 18-18-17-16-14-15

Sephiroth: 18-17-15-16-14-17 (Sora "You're as bad as Riku!")

Aeris: 14-16-16-17-18-15

Yuffie: 15-18-17-14-16-14 (Riku "Now who's the stupid one?")

Cid: Squeak

"Now you must choose your characters other stats," the papers levitated back to their owners.  "You Race, class, and who plays them has already been filled out along with description since they will look just like you and act like you.  You just need to give them a name."

Everyone was silent for a time while they thought up their names.

SoraDalim

RikuRave

KairiKurtala

TidusJosedady

WakkaBrutus

SelphiePrincess Tigerlillyrosebuttercupdaisy(etc)

LeonOdin

CloudSephiroth

SephirothCloud (They made a pact to switch names to get back at the others for making them sit in the back of the gummi ship with Yuffie and three packs of sugar cookies on the way over)

AerisHarmony

YuffieDarnay

CidRat

"Very good," the Dungeon Master purred.

A dark misty orb appeared in the center of the room and their characters appeared in it.  The figures seemed to move with the players' thoughts and Darnay began jumping up and down wildly.

"Yuffie cut that out," Cloud growled.

The black mist began to change into waving grass and a town.  Then suddenly black partitions separated the players from each other and they got their own little viewing orbs of their characters, which had also been scattered in whatever world they were on.  In each orb a silver haired person appeared, looking identical to Sephiroth except more… feminine.

"Welcome to the land of Kaos.  You are currently in Barylesk, the largest city on the continent.  Your first task is to seek out the other members of your party and meet at the Sooth.  The Sooth is a bar that you will have to find on your own."

"So who are you?" Tidus asked.

"I am Kiara, the all powerful Dungeon Master," she said.  "Good luck."

Ok so that was just the tiny tip of the iceberg.  I know a lot of boring stuff but now its free range and no ends to the possible adventures.  I'm very much open to ideas for things they could get them selves wrapped up in.  I already have a few ideas I'm gonna see through but more is always better.  The next few chapters will be centered on only a few characters at a time.  Oh and for any of you who actually play D&D good for you!  I play second Edition so if u play third this could get a little confusing.  Don't forget to send me a review!


	2. Mission Revealed

Ok, chapter 2. Until they get rejoined I'll separate their parts by **(name)** ok, ok. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final fantasy. The DM is mine as will be any other characters the troupe meets. Now on with the fic!  
  
*****Sora/Dalim*****  
Dalim walked through the empty street, jumping slightly as each rat ran across the road. The area he was in looked like it was a weapons district, but it was empty, not a soul was in sight.. except for the rats.  
"I hope none of them are Cid," Dalim thought to himself as he wandered. "This is so creepy!"  
  
*****Tidus/Josedady*****  
Josedady jumped out of the way of yet another horse drawn cart. The hoofed animals had been traipsing along non-stop since the halfling had gotten there.  
"Ya know it'd probably be smart if you got a pony or something. Or even a traveling companion," said a baker. "Not safe for you little people to be running around."  
Josedady looked up at the man and walked on toward the center of town. Stopping on several occasions to pick up various shiny objects.  
  
*****Aeris/Harmony*****  
The road way seemed to part for Harmony as she walked along the bustling road. A few flowers were even tossed at her feet as she walked.  
"Excuse me, could someone tell me where the Sooth is?" Harmony asked.  
Everyone started replying at once and she barely made out down the street and to the left. She muttered a small thank you and walked on.  
  
*****Selphie/Princess Wakka/Brutus*****  
The two fairies had found each other shortly after learning how to fly straight. The Sooth however was nowhere in sight.  
"Hey Wakka, what are we going to do?" Princess asked.  
"You're asking me? Gah, just look for some body we know," Brutus replied and the two miniatures flew on.  
  
*****Sephiroth/Cloud*****  
Cloud walked along the empty street looking for a sign of life, other than the filthy rats that had dirtied his nice boots. How he hated the vermin.  
"Sephiroth!"  
Cloud looked around and spotted the short blonde running over holding a bolt from a horse stall.  
"It's it pretty?"  
Cloud sighed and walked forward, little annoying boy in toe.  
  
*****Cloud/Sephiroth*****  
Sephiroth jumped up on a wall and surveyed the gargantuan town spotting a certain not so inconspicuous black female mage.  
"Hey Cloud! Cloud!"  
That voice ceased to grate on his eardrums.  
"Hi Yuffie," Sephiroth forced out.  
"Come on, I found the Sooth lets go!" Darnay piped and dragged him over to Kurtala.  
  
*****Riku/Rave*****  
The silver-haired boy was getting too much attention than was good for him. Yet he soaked up every compliment and put on shows with his sword.  
"Is there anyone who will take me on?" Rave challenged.  
"I'll take you on Rave."  
"Sora?"  
"What is it Rave, intimidated?" Dalim taunted.  
"Not in the slightest," Rave said and the two clashed.  
  
*****Leon/Odin*****  
The neutral mage walked cautiously through the residential road, careful not to get run over by the random cart or screaming kid. He soon stumbled upon the Sooth completely on accident and stepped inside. He sat down in the far corner by Harmony, Sephiroth, Cloud, Josedady, Kurtala, and Darnay. The blonde rat also sat on the table guzzling down the ale in Kurtala's mug.  
"Where's Riku, Sora, Wakka, and Selphie?" Odin asked.  
"We're up here!" called Princess as she and Brutus swung from the lamp over the table.  
"Hey we can see Leon! Hey Leon!" yelled Selphie from across the cave.  
So far they could all see each other except Riku and Sora.  
Just then Rave and Dalim walked in clutching their wounds and sat with the rest of the party.  
"Ok we're all here. Now what?" asked Rave as he tentatively sat down.  
"So what can I get you?" asked the bar maid as she came around.  
"The strongest thing you've got," replied Dalim.  
"Hey, you're the dungeon master!" exclaimed Josedady.  
"It's a shame that the toddler is the smart one," Kiara sighed and stopped time around them. "So what's our big quest?" asked Darnay. "There is a man in town who needs a big chest delivered to his Lord in Marceh, it's a good seven days west of here. He's currently looking for an able bodied group to escort the parcel to Marceh and make sure it remains safe and unopened. Upon arrival to the Lord's house you will be paid whatever amount you negotiate with the man here. Your client's name is Rivret, he's the mayor here. You'll find his current holding right down the road here and all the way at the end. Do you all know the currency here?" "Yes." "Good. I'll give you each twenty gold now and then let you go. I suggest waiting until tomorrow to talk to Rivret, his meeting today with the consul man didn't go too nicely. And I'll have that ale right over for you Sir Dalim." Time resumed and they each had a money purse attached to their belts. A new bar maid came back with Dalim's ale and the troop quickly left there after to find lodgings for the night. They stayed at Kailyn Rose run by a man named Mium. They had enough to get two rooms and still have enough for a few days food. The four girls spaced out in their room while the seven men plus rat crammed into the other.  
  
Ok I know it was yet another short chapter but it's hard doing a fic like this especially when I actually play D&D and have to go through all the dice rolling for upcoming monsters and such they have to fight. my poor little dice are gonna probably be deformed by the end of this from all the usage ^_^;; 


End file.
